


Ghostbur oneshots

by 5ievel



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Amnesiac Ghost Wilbur Soot, Angst, Confused Ghost Wilbur Soot, Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghost Wilbur Soot Angst, Ghost Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Ghost Wilbur Soot Remembers, Ghost Wilbur Soot-Centric, Ghost hunter SBI, Hurt Wilbur Soot, Hurt/Comfort, Its a collection of oneshots, Oneshot, POV Ghost Wilbur Soot, Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Sad, Sad Ghost Wilbur Soot, Sad Wilbur Soot, There can be whatever in here, Wholesome Ghost Wilbur Soot, Whump, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay, Wow...murder, requests welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ievel/pseuds/5ievel
Summary: Hello! A collection of Ghostbur oneshots.These can be fluff, angst, a mix.Just whatever I think up and whatever requests I write!It's a spectral surprise bag!Chapter 0. Rules and things, Boringggggg (But needed)Chapter 1. MeltingChapter 2. Faded MemoriesChapter 3. Ghost HuntingChapter 4. Lonely Homes (1)Chapter 5. Lonely Homes (2)Chapter 6. Drowned to life
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Sam | Awesamdude & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 125
Kudos: 191





	1. Chapter 0: Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!! This is a oneshot collection for our favorite ghost!  
> I have a few ideas already but I'm always open to requests and suggestions too :D  
> (Will also be writing a Wilbur-centric oneshot book so go ahead and request ideas for that too if ya want.)

Hey all!!! this is a book for Ghostbur centric things (But ill be writing a Wilbur one too so feel free to request him too)  
I'll consider writing legit anything except smut or anything sexual! Sorry, no hate, you like what you like! I myself am just not comfortable writing that :)  
(remember I'm writing about their characters, not the actual people whether it's in an IRL setting or somewhere else thank youuuu) 

Want angst? Go wild!  
Want Fluff? Go nuts!  
Want a mix? Go ahead!  
Alternate universe? Hell yeah!  
IRL? Woo!!  
Minecraft? Yay!  
AU? Frick yes!  
Hybrids? Most definitely!  
Wilbur and Ghostbur in one fic? Sure! It'll go in both books!  
Part twos? Part whatever? Ye! You like it you can have it!  
SBI? Yep!  
A rare interaction? Of course!  
Something else? Take a shot!!! I'm down to almost anything my dudes, Your ideas always interest me. :D 

Anywho! Thanks buddies for reading this!! Look forward to chatting with you and writing up some fun fics! 

(Tags will be updated with the fics)

Onto the stories!!!!!


	2. Chapter 1: Melting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghostbur just wants to make people happy. Too bad rain has unfortunate timing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo apparently I've been possessed by a writing demon so I'm starting this :) 
> 
> This chapter is my idea but I look forward to hearing all of yours!

Ghostbur tries, he really does. He may not remember much, but that doesn't matter to him. He isn't Alivebur and Alivebur isn't him. He has no need for a ball and chain of memories shackling him to insanity and agony. No thank you, the ghost is decently happy with who he is and what memories he has. 

The others, however, think differently. He knows they do.

Niki looks devastated and in disbelief whenever he greets her and waves happily, before excusing herself and leaving as fast as possible. Ghostbur thinks she misses Alivebur. 

Dream will sigh whenever Ghostbur comes across him, sometimes sparing a greeting then proceed to ignore him or treat him like he's stupid. Some toy to be shoved away. He was pretty sure Dream didn't like any of his versions, alive or dead.

Tommy looks at him like a lost soul, he knows his brother would prefer Alivebur. It's very clear, even though Tommys one of the ones that treat him the kindest out of everyone. He wished he could help his brother more. 

Phil looks at him with guilt and shame, Ghostbur thinks he forgets that Alivebur asked to be killed. There's no reason to feel guilty when it's what he wanted, but he supposes it can't be helped. He knows Phil is like Tommy, they want the old him back. 

Technoblade treats him as his own person, which he appreciates. Even if the piglin seems irritated whenever he shows up. Techno gave him a lead for friend! Does he miss Alivebur? Ghostbur couldn't tell. 

Karl always seemed so sad, like his death was something he could have prevented. Ghostbur knows that doesn't make sense though, He wasn't close to Alivebur at all. Unless... did he forget? He knows he forgets a lot, but he hoped he'd remember someone as kind as Karl. He wondered if the other man liked having the ghost around, or if he was like the others. 

Ranboo, he'd like to consider the enderman hybrid a friend. They both forgot things! They both hated the rain! Ranboo didn't speak to Alivebur did he? Maybe that's why Ranboo acted normal around the ghost. 

Fundy, his son. Hated him, the boy shouted at him whenever they tried to speak. He even asked him to be adopted by someone else… Ghostbur wishes he knew what happened between him and Alivebur, he wished he could fix it. Alivebur probably could. 

Eret, their face always looked regretful when looking at him. They never managed to talk long before it died down to awkward silence, where the other would leave to do something else. Alivebur didn't like the crowned man, it was in the song! Did Eret hate Alivebur the same way? 

Quackity also seemed angry at him all the time, is he mad at him? Or Alivebur? Ghostbur thought it was both a mix of Aliveburs actions and his forgetfulness. He didn't want to remember though. He wondered who Quackity dislikes more. 

Schlatt, or Glatt as he liked to be called, also treated him differently. The other ghost was kind and understanding to him, but he winced whenever Ghostbur brought up forgetting the past. He wasn't sure what happened, he knew the ram hybrid remembered though. He's glad he wasn't alone in the afterlife. Did Glatt see Alivebur or Ghostbur? Maybe both? 

Tubbo, the current president! He was nice, but he always seemed confused or awkward around the ghost. He wasn't sure why. Perhaps because a ghost is something that takes getting used to. Were Tubbo and Alivebur close? 

Ghostbur, however, wasn't Alivebur nor Wilbur. He was simply an empty husk of the man that once was. Ghostbur couldn't answer everyone's questions about his desires or motivations while alive, Ghostbur couldn't even answer his own questions about the matter! 

One thing he was good at, however, was cheering people up! He hurriedly floated to his stash of blue under the crane. Friend, the ever-loyal sheep followed behind. Filling his pockets, the two friends started traveling from L’manberg to Logstedshire and even to Technos retirement cabin. 

Their efforts were not met with the same excitement, most of his blue was thrown to the ground with anger before it could be used, or even refused to begin with as they shouted at the ghost. That was fine. Right? Right! 

Ghostbur picked up the transparent shards, sighing as they quickly filled with a deep blue shade as he held them. He'd have to pick up more blue soon, he definitely did not have enough for everyone anymore. 

Friend nudged his transparent leg and grabbed some blue in their mouth, dumping it into the water. Tilting their head as they sat down, clearly waiting for the ghost to follow their example. Ghostbur did and patted the sheeps head lightly as he thought. 

What could he do? Blue isn't working, talking didn't work either. Maybe a grand gesture? People seemed to enjoy his building... maybe he could build something for everyone? He searched through his broken-up memories, was there something people were wanting lately? 

The only consistently mentioned build being something about a festival, Ghostbur didn't remember a festival, did he? He didn't think so, maybe they never got around to it?

He could decorate and build the stands and things! He could even add a bunch more lanterns for the celebration. If he did it at night, he could surprise them all when they awoke too! Plan made up he grabbed friends' leash before running off to gather supplies. 

By the time night hit, he had all the building supplies he needed, even some paint for the lanterns! He let friend off his leash and onto some grass before starting to build. The booths would be first he decided. 

Ghostbur was finishing up the outside of the last booth when suddenly rain started to pour down. A sizzling sound escaping into the night as he winced, the ghost had no protection whatsoever. Friend nudged his leg trying to force him into a booth but was lightly pushed back. “It's ok Friend, we need to finish this no matter what. ok? Everyone is so sad, and this will cheer them up! I don't mind melting a little, we don't want to ruin the surprise tomorrow after all” 

The sheep let out a baa before sitting down, not letting their eyes off the dripping ghost. Especially when it started to pour down harder. 

Ghostbur kept working, trying his best to ignore the puddles of colour dripping from his arms and legs. This was making it quite difficult to work, at least he'd finished the hardest things already. 

When he started working on the banners he felt a weight drop from his right, nearly sending him falling the other way had it not been for friend leaning against him. He gave the sheep an appreciative smile before looking down at the ground. Oh….his leg. It seems the rain managed to do more damage than expected. 

It burned, it felt like he was getting repeatedly stabbed in every bit of his body. Although the pain felt far away which made it easier to push through to continue working. Ghostbur was struggling to hang up the last posters, his left arm was looking worse for wear. The ghost wouldn't be surprised if it dropped to the floor as well. 

“Ghostbur what the fuck are you doing?” He turned his head to the shout, it was difficult to see given his current melted state, but he managed to identify the shapes running towards him as Tommy and Fundy being led by Friend. Friend? He snuck a quick look to the grassy patch beside him, it was devoid of the sheep as expected. When did Friend leave? Why did he leave? 

“Ghostbur what the fuck man, you need to get out of the rain!!” He felt arms tugging at him, and let his corporeality fade, making the arms simply pass through him as the ghost continued to hang the last poster up. 

“Ghostbur!!” He felt a cough bubble up and out of his throat, blue flowing out afterward. “Ghostbur go inside! You'll melt!!!" Aw did he get blood on the poster? He took a closer look, he did. He messed it up, now the festival would be short one decoration. Tears leaked down his face, whether the melting burn was caused by rain or them he didn't know. 

The ruined poster was ripped out of his hands, forcing him to look up at the two people in front of him. He coughed again, only a small trickle of blue leaking out as he finally deciding to respond. “I am fine Tommy, I do not need to go inside. I want to finish the lanterns first.” Ghostbur seeing as he had only one leg, leaned heavily into a booth wall before sliding down into a sitting position. 

Picking up the lantern supplies he started to build, humming out a familiar tune as he worked. The sight of his arm finally crashing to the ground only halted him for a minute as he continued, only to be stopped again by Fundy crashing to his knees in front of him. 

The fox hybrid swatted the lanterns again and tried repeatedly to grab Ghostburs incorporeal hand. “Wil--Dad. Please you need to get inside. You'll die. As much as I yell and shout and claim to hate you, I...I don't want you dead. I'd rather have you around as a ghost than as a puddle on the ground ok? Please. Just get out of the rain.” His eyes shone with unshed tears as his ears flattened against his head. 

Ghostbur smiled sadly and brought a solid hand to cup Fundys face. “Fundy. My son. My little champion.” He rubbed his thumb gently across his fur, the way he knew calmed him down when he was younger. “Know that no matter what, I love you so much. I love you more than anything.” He sniffled when the younger put his clawed hands over his own. “So did Alivebur you know? I may not remember much..but almost every happy memory I have from him, is about you. We are both so proud of you and what you've accomplished. We will always love you, our little champion.” 

Fundy sobbed and hugged his father as Tommy kneeled down in front of the two. All of them knew that Ghostbur probably wouldn't make it even if it miraculously stopped raining. Two of his limbs were gone, a third probably on the way. He kept coughing and sputtering as he choked on blue. It was a miracle he was still even speaking. 

Ghostbur opened up his arm for Tommy to join, and he did so quickly. His own cries joining in with Fundy’s. The ghost hugged them as tight as possible before whispering lightly “I don't think ill be able to do the lanterns.” He laughed weakly “I'm afraid it's hard to do with one arm. Besides, I think I'd rather spend the time like this anyhow.” 

He felt his eyes closing, and he struggled to keep them open as he fixed his gaze on Friend, the sheep who was settled on his hip, nosing at his chin bleating sadly. Ghostbur smiled at his companion “Thank you Friend. Watch over them?” 

Trusting the immortal blue sheep to guard over them when he can't, he surrendered against the battle with darkness. Ghostbur closed his eyes and let the burning ache fade as the noises surrounding him drowned out to a dull drone then finally silenced. 

A mix of blue and gold lanterns were released up into the sky the following night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this angsty little thing.   
> Kudos, comments, and requests are always appreciated!   
> Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2: Faded Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy is sick of Ghostbur forgetting, but when he finally remembers...Fundy isn't sure its what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!   
> This lovely lovely request if for:  
> Order  
> Thank you for reading and leaving a request!! I hope you enjoy this angsty bit :)

Bumping into Fundy was a surprise, a pleasant one. It's been so long since he's gotten to speak to his son after all! What had the boy been up to? “Hello, Fundy!!”

The fox hybrid didn't look as happy to see him, his face fell and a barely audible groan escaping his lips. “Hello Will.” 

Ghostbur ignored the look, maybe it's just been a bad day! He shoved some blue into his son's hands, “How are you my little champion? Have some blue, calm yourself.” 

Fundy's face scrunched up as he immediately dropped the blue “Don't call me that.” 

Ghostbur paused, did something happen? He didn't remember anything happening but then again his memory was pretty spotty. Maybe it was a teenage rebellion thing? Maybe a bad day. No matter, he still was happy to see his son no matter what. “Alright, how are you, my son?” 

“I'm not your son.” 

Ghostbur's thoughts ground to a halt, what? “Of course you are silly! I'm your dad and Sally is your mom. Did you get some memory problems like me?” He laughed, trying to lighten the mood with a joke. It was clear Fundy didn't find it funny. 

“I lost my dad. The day he went insane and blew up my home.” Fundy's voice raised to a shout as he pointed to the ghost.” The day he died! The day he abandoned me! 

That stung. The reminder of a life forgotten and the harm he supposedly caused. “You know… That wasn't me, that was Alivebur. I never did those things, I'm still here for y--”

He was cut off by a sharp poke to the chest, “Shut up Will!!” Ghostbur snapped his mouth shut. “Do you think this is a joke? Are you out of your mind?! Listen to me, Wilbur.” 

Fundy's voice quieted but his tone stayed steady and serious, anger seeped into his voice. “You run away from everything! You just smile and disappear!” that was hardly his fault, was it? It wasn't like he tried to forget. 

“You think everything is fine and nice, It's not!! Do you ever know when something is wrong?? You don't! You simply forget! It's all you are good for!!” 

That hurt...He tried his best to keep people happy. He didn't exactly want to forget, even if a part of him is afraid of remembering. “I don't mean to forget Fundy, I would love to stay and chat about all the problems of the world but...I can't do anything about Alivebur--”

Once again he was cut off, “Stop it, Will. You, Ghostbur are Alivebur and Alivebur is you! You used to be my dad!...” Ghostbur remembered so many good memories with Fundy through the years, his little champion. He wondered when the relationship started to spiral. 

“You were my dad until that fucking election!!” They won the election! Was Fundy upset he lost? 

“Until you lost!” The world froze, a blurry memory loosely coming to mind before fading away, did he lose? People did keep saying that, perhaps it was true? 

“Until you lost to Schlatt!!” The name rang a bell as more memories slowly surfaced, and as much as he didn't want them he tried to grasp at them. The ghost tried to hold onto them before they could escape, if he could remember perhaps he could help Fundy.

“When you were exiled and left me behind with a cruel and selfish leader!” It hurt, he didn't know if he wanted to remember anymore. It felt like pressure building in his skull. He put his hands to his head in a cradle “Fundy. Please stop…” 

The fox did not stop, the attempt seemed to make him even angrier. “No! You need to hear this! Enough evading!!” Ghostbur whimpered and nodded weakly, he could do this. 

“Then you finally won it all back, and I thought I'd get to see my father again! But you know what you did?? You went to the button room!” The pressure was becoming unbearable and he had to practically crush the blue in his hands to prevent screaming out. 

“You went and lost your fucking mind, you pressed the button and blew it up! You destroyed our home, Wilbur!!” He didn't want this, he didn't, but he couldn't help the overwhelming memories flooding his mind. 

“Then you got Philza to kill you! You forced your own father to murder you and you abandoned me! You left… you left your only son behind… Do you know what that did to me??” There was a fire blazing behind his eyes and a storm brewing in his gut. The ghost couldn't help but fall to his knees as an anguished scream ripped out of his throat. 

“Will? Wilbur?” 

Then….it stopped. The pain left like it was never there, and so did his screams. The world felt clearer than it ever had before. Ghostbur...No, Wilbur remembered. He remembered everything. He remembered what he did, along with those memories, he remembered what Fundy did...What his son did to him. 

He stood up, heavily breathing and his head tilted towards the ground. “Fundy? You say I lost the election..and I did, but so did you. I was so proud of you, running against me. But when we lost? While I was exiled? You say I abandoned you, but I had no choice in the matter. I was forced out of my own country! I was shot in the neck and killed” He tapped a finger to the long faded scar. “I never wanted to leave you, it was involuntary.” A twisted and low giggle bubbled up “Yknow what was voluntary? Working for the enemy. You chose to stay! You shout that I abandoned you while you slid into a position under Schlatt!!” 

Fundy froze and shivered slightly as he fearfully looked at the older man “Ghostbur?” Wilbur ignored the question as he continued “Do you know what I saw in exile Fundy? He looked up and met the fox's eyes with a cold and calculating stare, mania swirling around. “I saw my own son...Burning the flag of my country! I saw my own damn son tearing down the very walls I put in place to fucking protect him!! Everything I did was for you!! And I see you bringing it to the ground burning the second I'm removed…You were as corrupt as I was!!” 

The hybrid gulped, he didn't know how to respond. This was clearly not Ghostbur, not anymore. “And your right!” Tears ran down the ghost's face “I may have abandoned you in death, and I'm sorry for that... I couldn't take it anymore...And I didn't think.” He sniffed and roughly wiped the tears away. “But I came back as Ghostbur, my unfinished business? Taking care of you!” His voice quivered as he struggled to continue, form flickering. “I came back, and you know what I was met with?” 

The fox shook his head. “You getting adopted. My own son disowned me!! And who does he find fitting? ERET! He went to fucking Eret, a traitor to the country. The one who directly caused my first death!! The very being that started my spiral of mistrust and paranoia!!!” 

The ghost shook and fell to the ground with a sigh. Fundy slowly sunk to the ground beside him, tears staining his fur. 

“I loved you more than anything Fundy. I always did and always will, you were my little champion, you still are. Everything I did was for you. I made sure you were safe. I never meant to hurt you, I tried my best not to.” 

He looked at his own flickering and shaking hand, before grabbing Fundy’s in his. “I was never against you! No matter what you did! Even when you burnt the flag and destroyed the walls, even when you betrayed me. My love for you never faded. I hope you remember that.” The ghost let his hand drop away to the ground as he lowered onto his back, staring blankly to the sky. 

Fundy lightly shook his father's shoulder, “Will...Dad...You're right. I'm sorry. We both fucked up didn't we?” A wet and choked laugh echoed around the clearing “Like father like son huh?” The ghost did not respond and his form flickered more than before causing cold panic to run down the younger's back “Wilbur?!” 

Bright eyes faded to a dull colour and flicked over to meet his as the ghost sat up with a gentle smile on his face. “Hello, Fundy!! It's been a while, How is my little champion.” The ghost's voice was light and airy, a stark contrast to how it was moments ago. 

Fundy numbly took the quickly darkening blue handed to him as he tried to process what happened. He forgot again, he lost his dad again. 

Now he finally understands why Ghostbur refuses to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, Comments, and Requests are appreciated


	4. Chapter 3: Ghost hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade, Philza, and Tommy are ghost hunters hired to get rid of a specter haunting an old office.   
> They technically completed the job...   
> A fluffy fic on how the sbi sucks at ghost hunting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey!! This was requested by:  
> SoniaAkaNutella 
> 
> I personally love this chapter and its one of my favourites :)   
> Hope y'all enjoy

“Cmon Techno! There's supposed to be a guaranteed specter in the office! Apparently, the worst it does is throw things, it'll be an easy case. In and out!” Tommy tugged on the older's arm, attempting and failing to pull him to the door. He received a grunt in response “That's the problem. It's boring.” 

Phil piped in “It is only a couple hours away. Plus it is in the way of new renters, we can just go and quickly deal with the specter then get a cooler case. How about it? Tommy really wants to do this one.” 

The pink-haired man sighed and begrudgingly nodded as Tommy cheered and ran into a separate room. “I'll go grab the salt and water!” Phil chuckled at the younger's excitement before heading into the kitchen “And I'll go pack the things we need for the trip.”

Finally getting into the vehicle, a folder was thrown at Techno. Opening it up he started to read aloud “Office building in Brighton. The last occupant was named Wilbur Soot, doesn't say how he died. Apparently, the ghost now residing in the office keeps shutting down the computers and throwing things around. This is preventing new people from using the space, hence why they called us. Seems very easy, like extremely simple to the point it'll be boring.” 

Tommy only frowned for a second before bouncing in his seat. “Doesn't matter Techno! Any ghost hunt is fun, well get rid of this one with no problems.”

That statement turned out to be wrong. 

Getting to the building went by without a hitch, but as soon as they entered the power to the entire building went out. Phil glanced to Techno “I thought it could only do minor shutdowns” Techno shrugged in response before continuing forwards and cautiously opening the office door and letting the other two in. 

Phil handed a flashlight, prompting the younger to look around as he spoke “Is anyone here?” He received no response. “Wilbur Soot?” 

A speaker fizzled to life, its audio crackling and distorted “Hello? Who are you” 

Tommy laughed in excitement and shout out, ignoring the disapproving looks sent his way. “Hah! You are here! Were going to kill you bitch!” 

That was apparently the wrong thing to say. The speaker crackled again letting out an upset “What?” as the computer lights rapidly flickered on and off. Paper was thrown about wildly causing the two oldest members to reprimand Tommy. 

Techno quickly threw a glass bottle of water onto the computer set up and held his hands to his ears as the speaker let out an ear-piercing scream and the computer monitors shut off. 

“Well...That was anticlimactic isn't it mate?” 

He spoke too soon, a small explosion lit up the dark room at Phil's ankles, causing him to jump backwards and splash a bottle of water down where he was. So much for a specter without abilities. 

The speakers sounded like static before the same ghostly voice rang out “Stop it. Please. Leave me alone.” 

All three of the living occupants paused, it wasn't normal for a ghost to ask for anything, let alone politely. Normally they cause chaos and danger without any thought or care. 

Phil held his hand out to Tommy, clearly telling the boy to step down. “Will. You realize you're preventing people from coming to the office right?” 

The computer screens flickered again before staying lit, a static-filled and faded image of a grey-skinned young male showing on the screen. Another thing to surprise the group, ghosts rarely show themselves, especially to its hunters. 

Techno raised a bottle, preparing to throw it at the monitor before Tommy grabbed his arm and stopped him. “Stop! Look at him Techno!” He lowered his hand and deposited the bottle into Tommy's hand. The ghost on the screen was looking at him, hands shaking in the air. He almost looked like he was melting, part of his form dripping off before quickly regenerating. 

The speaker repeated itself “Stop it. Please. Leave me alone.” 

Phil waved to the screen, smiling when it waved back. “Why are you still here?”

The static faded “My office.” 

Techno sighed, “You're dead Soot, You need to move on or we will deal with you.” 

Phil frowned at the bluntness and the ghost on the screen flickered away before appearing again, this time with his arms crossed. “Nowhere to go...Don't want to die..again.” 

Tommy and Phil shared a look towards each other, did they seem to pity it? It's dead. They shouldn't be feeling bad for it! They had a job to do! He sent a light glare to Phil whispering to the man “Philza, you cannot adopt him. It's a dead spirit for god's sake.” 

Phil smirked and turned away before nodding to Tommy's unspoken question, prompting the younger to walk up to the haunted screen. 

“Wilbur! What if you come with us?” 

The ghost's face morphed to surprise before the screen completely shut off, worrying the trio before the screen came back with the ghost tilting his head towards the boy. “Come with? Where?” 

Tommy held out his phone towards the screen, letting the ghost look at it. “You seem to possess electrical things right? You can use my phone.” He swept an arm out towards the others in the room “You can move between all our phones, then you aren't stuck with one person. You'll have more freedom, and you won't be stuck haunting a lonely office!” 

Phil nodded and looked between the ghost and Techno “it would also fulfill our contract, we would have done our job and you don't have to die. I bet a ghost around the house would be helpful too. It'll benefit both parties.” 

Techno couldn't argue those points, they were just told to get rid of the specter, not necessarily kill it. 

The ghost's gaze looked around the room before it paused on the open phone, clearly thinking it over and weighing the options. After a moment the ghost nodded and smiled to the trio and spoke, “Home...Thank you.” before the monitor shut down in a mess of pops and error noises, electricity sparking off the speaker and computer as the building lights turned back on. 

Tommy hummed as he glanced at his phone, laughing as it turned on showing a clearer photo of the ghost who meekly waved “Hello. Tommy, Technoblade, Philza.” 

They went in to exterminate a ghost and ended up taking it home. They were horrible hunters...but they didn't regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, Comments, and requests are appreciated :D


	5. Chapter 4: Lonely Homes (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Sam go looking for a missing Ghostbur. They find a Wilbur they never expected to see and Sam learns some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of the request for:  
> Indominus_Gaming
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this! I've never written Sam so I hope I did it justice!  
> (The confrontation and fix it attempts will be in part 2, I just couldn't figure out how to smoothly put it in here, hope that's ok! :P)

Technoblade, surprisingly, was the first one to notice the ghost's absence. He wasn't sure what clued him in. Maybe it was the frequent and faint baas from the blue sheep outside, maybe it was a chest full of blue whose content never seemed to move, perhaps it was the rain missing the usual sizzle of a reckless spirit. 

Whatever it was, the cabin felt empty now that he'd noticed. Techno would never admit it, but he was missing Ghostbur's presence. The grey man was always visiting, and whether he was petting the dogs, rearranging storage, or decorating Technos house with flowers. 

Recently, however, Techno hasn't even heard from the ghost, let alone speak with him. Did something happen? He couldn't think of anyone who would harm the ghost, maybe he fell in a hole again? It has been raining a lot recently... Hopefully, he was ok. 

Techno tried to shake the worry and continue on, but it ate at him more and more as time passed by. Sighing, he grabbed friends' lead and started heading to L’manberg. 

Getting there was a bit of a hassle when dragging along a sheep, but the two managed just fine. Amazingly no one he came across tried to stop him from entering, and most even were willing to answer his questions about the whereabouts of Ghostbur. Unfortunately, all the responses were negative or unsure. 

Giving up for the day he debated labeling the ghost missing or double dead as he started to head back home giving the sad sheep a pitying pat before a dark green blur started walking closer. 

“Sam?” Techno hasn't talked to the other man much, to be honest, he didn't have much of an opinion on the other. Sam hasn't done anything good or bad to him. 

When Sam got to Techno he stopped and spoke “Not that it's my business or job to care, but aren't you wanted here? Why are you in L’manberg?” 

Techno frowned. “Ghostbur is missing, I am looking for him.” The sheep beside him make a quiet sound before almost nodding. 

“Oh. Well, want help?” The piglin hybrid thought it over before nodding at the other and lightly tugging on the lead. 

The two checked all over the remains of L’manberg, The remains of Logstedshire, And even the abandoned crevasse of Pogtopia, but the ghost wasn't anywhere to be found. 

They were about to go grab a bigger search party when they stumbled into a clearing, one with a small but cozy-looking house. It had smoke billowing out the chimney and cornflowers planted around the entrance. 

If the blue flowers weren't clue enough, Technoblades' whispered statement of “Our childhood home.” surely was. If Ghostbur was anywhere, it would be here. 

Sam walked up to the door and knocked twice. Shuffling was heard and the door swung open, a flickering Ghostbur standing at the entrance, a soft smile on his face. “Oh hello! I wasn't expecting guests! Come in, come in.” 

The two were led inside and sat at a table, glasses of tea and steaming cinnamon buns placed in front of them. “I know it's not much, but I was baking earlier and had some tea going. I don't have anything for the sheep though." He gently pet the animal's soft wool before looking up again. "I hope it's alright?” The ghost tilted his head a bit and laughed lightly “It's been a while since we've had guests so I may be underprepared.” 

Techno didn't know how to react, does Ghostbur not realize how long he's been gone? “Ghostbur? Uh, have you been here the whole time?” 

The ghost sent him a questioning look. “Ghostbur? I'm Wilbur. Did you come to the wrong house? I don't know a Ghostbur... but maybe I could help you find their home?” 

Sam choked on his tea and tried to cover up his coughs as Wilbur looked at him with concern. “Right...Wilbur, well Techno and I were looking for you. No one has seen you in a while.”

Wilbur brightened up considerably “You've talked to Techno?! How is he? Will they be back soon??” 

Techno tried to wrap his mind around what was happening, was his brother blind? “Will. I'm right here.” He waved awkwardly. 

“You're not Technoblade silly. Techno is much younger than you and smaller! Although I bet he would like to meet you, maybe you could visit again when everyone comes back?” 

He leaned forwards, searching for any sort of recognition in the dead man's eyes, but he sees none. All that stares back is a blank expression, as the ghost anxiously fiddles with his hands. 

“Alright.” What was he supposed to do? “It's nice meeting you Wilbur.” His own brother didn't remember him, something was terribly wrong. 

Sam set down his cup, “Why are you out here alone Will.” 

Wilbur sat across from him and looked out the window, a look of longing on his face. “I'm waiting for my family to get back, they all went out to show Tommy their adventures and to teach him how to have his own. I'm sure they're having fun.” He sighed and weakly smiled “They said they'd be back soon.” 

Techno looked off to the side guiltily. 

Sam felt his heart hurt. “Yeah? That's good. How long have you been here?” It's clear the ghost was lost in a past memory from when he was young, and Sam wondered what brought it on. 

The ghost fiddled with the edges of his shirt. “I think it's been around two or three months?” 

Oh. What kind of parent leaves their children alone for that long? Sam felt fury building in his veins but pressed it down. He could speak to Philza later. “I'm sure they'll be back soon then!” Sam grabbed Wilburs hands in his own, they felt cold. “In the meantime, tell me about them?” 

Wilburs sad look receded and Sam let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

“Yeah! They're so awesome. I love them very much.” Wilbur excitedly starts swinging his legs. “My Dad, Phil has wings! They're so cool and he uses them to fly all around the world! I bet he's been everywhere in the universe by now! Every time he comes home, he comes back with a story too. I love his stories.” 

Sam nodded along while Techno picked at the hilt of his sword. 

“Techno is my older brother, He is a piglin hybrid!” He pointed to Technoblade. “Like you! That's why I think he would like you.” He looked back to Sam, “Techno is also really strong, that's why he can go on trips with Dad! He also is pretty good at farming, specifically potatoes.” 

Sam huffed out a laugh while glancing at Techno, who sent a teasing glare back his way. 

“And Tommy is the youngest. He is a gremlin child, but he is very nice even though he tries to hide it. He knows how to make anyone laugh. It's a talent I say.” 

Sam hummed “They seem fun! How about you?” 

The ghost stilled, confusion flickering in his eyes. “What about me?” 

Techno frowned sadly, Sam simply clarified “Tell me about you! What do you like to do?” 

Wilbur nervously rubbed the back of his neck “That's not important, it's boring anyway.” 

A sound of distress slipped from Sam's throat. “Will, it's important! I'd love to hear!”

He shook his head in response “No no, It's fine. No one wants to hear about it, so it's nothing to care about. Don't worry.“ He bit his lip. “Do you want to hear about one of Techno's trips? Or I could try and tell you one of Tommys jokes, I have a whole quote book.” 

Sam felt tears in his eyes, no child should have to feel that way. It shouldn't be natural to push themselves below others and deem themselves unimportant. He pulled Wilbur into a hug, who melted into the touch. “Wilbur, How about we go on our own adventure yeah? I know of a nice cabin in the snow you'd enjoy.” 

The ghost whispered into the other man's shoulder, “Will we be back in time to meet my family before they go again?” 

His voice quivered “Yeah. Yeah, we will come back in time.” He knew no one would ever come to this house again, no one has been here in a long long time. 

“Ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! Part one! Poor ghostie boi


	6. Chapter 5: Lonely Homes (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam confronts Philza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the request for:  
> Indominus_Gaming 
> 
> Soooooo....Might do a part 3? I debated with the fix-it memory attempts and I'm still deciding how exactly I want that to end up like so I decided to post the confrontation separately.

Wilbur got attached to Friend very quickly, despite not remembering the sheep. He leaned into their side as the two curled up near the fire, Wilbur humming a song as he wrote into a journal of some sort. 

It's been a couple of days since they found the ghost, but yet they told no one. He was still stuck in the past and they agreed it would be best to get his memories back before letting others see him. 

Sam didn't want to leave just yet. He worried over what could happen, Wilbur was vulnerable like this after all, but he seemed content to stay by the sheep and Sam did really need to speak with Phil. 

“Wilbur?” The ghost looked up at him and waved “Sam!! Hello!” 

Sam couldn't help the happy smile that spread across his face at the excitement, but it dropped slightly when he remembered he had to go soon. “Hello Will. I need to head out for a bit ok?” 

The ghost's expression shattered before he smiled weakly “Yeah. That's fine...I'll be here.” 

Sam quickly walked forwards and kneeled in front of him “I'll be back by tonight! I promise!” he even held out a pinky finger, childish sure, but he didn't care. 

Wilbur held out his pinky in response, his mood noticeably better at the promise. 

Sam reluctantly left the ghost with Technoblade and Friend. He needed to talk to Phil. Hopefully, it wouldn't take long to find the other man, and he could get back to the cabin. 

His prayers were seemingly answered. It wasn't a terrible amount of time before he saw a big blur soaring through the sky, he raised his arms and waved them about hoping to catch his attention. 

Sam thought it didn't work at first but soon the blur was headed directly towards him, and when it landed it was in fact the man he was looking for. Mr. Philza Minecraft himself. 

He tried to stay calm, but fury thrummed in his veins and he felt his ears burn. “Phil.” 

The winged man looked slightly curious at the glare he was receiving but waved anyways. “Sam. How are you mate?” 

“I'm not here for any useless casual talk.” His grip on his trident tightened. 

Phil clearly wasn't expecting that. “Oh. What's up, why did you flag me down?” 

“We need to talk about Wilbur.” 

“Oh.” His wings twitched “What about him? I haven't seen Ghostbur in a while.” 

Sam took a deep breath, it wouldn't do him any good to get angry right away. “Yeah. We found him at his childhood home. He didn't even realize people were looking for him.” 

Phil scratched at his chin, confusion clear on his face. “Ok. Uh, so he visited home? What's wrong with that?” 

He remembered Wilbur's sad eyes as he looked out the window and gave up on the calm. “What's wrong with that, Phil. Is that he was waiting for you! He's stuck in the past with no memories of the future!” Sam gripped at his shirt “Wil--Wilbur was sat there waiting for you, he thought he was there for months!! You. abandoned. him. “ He poked at Philzas chest with each word. 

“I didn't abandon him! We always came back.” Phil’s voice raised in volume to meet Sams 

“It doesn't matter you came back! You should have seen him, Phil! He was waiting for you to come back, fully expecting you to leave right away! A child shouldn't have to know their own family will leave them behind, while not knowing if they'll return!” 

Sam angrily wiped at his wet eyes “He spoke like you all were living his dream! He just wanted to be with you guys!”

Phil's wings shot out behind him “I left him to keep him safe! Wilbur isn't meant for adventure!” 

“You know what would have kept him safe?! Staying home with your son! If you were there he would be safe! He needed a father, not an empty house! He wanted to be included, to be loved! Your intent was to protect him, and you know what you did? You broke him.” Sam held back a distressed sob before lowering his voice as he glared Phil in the eyes. 

“He spoke so, so highly of you. talked about you like you were a fucking king, every word painted you in golden light! Do you know what he said about himself? That he didn't matter and that no one cared.” 

Phil opened his mouth to speak, shock written on his face. “I--” 

Sam cut him off. “What kind of parent makes their child think that way?”

Phil again tried to speak, but again was cut off. 

“No wonder he asked you to kill him.” Sam knew it was a low blow, and even as Phil's face fell he didn’t feel regret. “He thought of you as a god, like the hero to every story! When he was taught to think of himself as the villain.” 

Sam started walking back towards the cabin, ignoring the broken cries behind him. He knew it was rude, and that Phil had things to say, but he couldn't bring himself to stay and listen to the man. He had made a promise after all. 

By the time he got back to the cabin his anger had faded, the cool weather of the snowy biome helped too. 

He worried his lip, should they get Ghostburs memories back? This was a chance for him to start over, he wouldn't be abandoned by his own family...but he wouldn't be their Wilbur without them, those memories make up a significant portion of his life...Sam quickly shook those thoughts away, just because he gets his memories back doesn't mean Sam couldn't still be there for him. 

He heard laughter from the cabin and smiled quickly dashed inside, Wilbur was sat at the table playing cards with Techno. Friend laid beside him munching on the apparently, delicious cape. 

“Sam!! You're back!” 

The disbelief on the ghost’s face made Sam's previous anger feel even more justified, did he really believe he would leave him? 

He ruffled Wilburs hair and pulled up a chair beside him. 

“Sure am bud! What are we playing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boop! Hope ya enjoy it!! More requests will be done when I can :)


	7. Chapter 6: Drowned to life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream asks Ghostbur to visit him at the prison, the ghost agrees not knowing about his true intent.   
> Its not hard to kill a ghost while locked up, especially one weak to water. Wilbur will be revived soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! READ ME! This is a darker chapter sooooo
> 
> Warnings for this chapter, legit just straight up murder, a bit of torture, and uh body mutilation (Although not described in detail)  
> Ghostburs not looking so hot yall

“Sam.” 

The creeper hybrid silently looked up at the call.

“Sam, can you pass a message on for me? You can even read it over, as a sign of trust.” When the guard nodded, he smiled despite no one being able to see it. 

A few days later, the sound of the lava gateway being lowered met his ears and he grinned, it looked like he had a visitor. Dream stood up against the wall and waited excitedly. 

“Dream?” Ghostbur floated over into the cell, an oblivious smile on his face. “You said you wanted to see me?” 

Dream waited in silence until the cell was once again enclosed, then moved over to the new addition and put a hand on his shoulder. “Wilbur!! Thank you so much for coming” 

The ghosts smile fell “I'm not--” 

“So! How have you been Wilbur? What have you been up to?” Dreams hand tightened on the shoulder as he led the other further into the cell. 

“Oh uh, I've been building! Oh! And brewing potions...I'd give you some but well you know.” He laughed nervously and gestured to the obsidian walls, “I've also been showing Friend around L’manberg, maybe you can meet them one day!” 

Dream scoffed quietly before putting on a happy tone “That sounds great!!” His voice lowered and he looked into the ghosts dull eyes. “Say, what would you say of helping me out of here? It's so lonely…” 

Ghostbur gave him an apologetic look and went to move closer to the gateway before he was tugged back. “Uh I can't do that, Even if I wanted to! I doubt I could get past the security and holding systems” 

Dream sighed, “What a shame...Ghostbur!” He perked up at his name being said. “Do you want to be revived?” 

“No--No I don't” He tried to tug away again, but was held back. “People don't like Alivebur, I'm quite happy with--” 

Dream cut him off again with a laugh before his voice turned harsh. “And you think they like you? Don't be stupid. I saw it, I saw all of it, even before I was put in here! People hate you, they yell at you, they shun you...You hate it, I know you do! But you keep up this happy act because god forgive others see you fall all over again hm?” 

The ghost looked near tears but Dream continued “Your whole purpose is to cheer others up, but you cant even do that right!! You're useless! You are pathetic!” He finished with another laugh before dragging Ghostbur over to the wall by the chest and sink. 

“You hate it here, the only good thing you have is a fucking sheep.” Dreams grip moved from his shoulders to his arms. “I can take you away, you will be somewhere you're actually wanted! Doesn't that sound appealing?” 

Ghostbur looked into the porcelain mask, hesitation and thought evident on his face. Dream smiled wickedly. 

“No.” His voice was weak and quiet, Dream almost missed it. “What?” 

“No! I...I don't want to be revived.” He looked down at the ground. “Not by you.” 

Dream’s smile fell, anger taking its place. “Ah...not by me? What, are you going to get Philza to do it?” By the flinch, it seemed he was spot on. “Do you honestly think he will do it? He agreed to kill you, with barely any convincing!! He wants his son dead! Philza won't help you!” He patted the ghosts cheek harshly “Wake up Wilbur! I'm the only one who will do it, The only one who can!” 

A small sizzle was heard as a couple of tears fell to the ground. 

“Do you want to be revived?” 

The ghost shook his head no. 

“Very well.” 

Dream yanked on his arms and forced him against the cauldron serving as a sink, “This could have been so much easier.” He forced his arms, from the elbows down, into the sink. 

Ghostbur struggled and fought desperately, his screams drowning out the harsh hissing from the cauldron. His arms melted away before his eyes, the water being stained an even darker blue. Tears added more noise into the mix as they trailed burning marks down his face before falling into the water moving below. 

His fight to pull out his arms lessened until they were no more, and dream pulled the Ghost back by the base of his neck and sighed. “Last chance. What do you want?” 

Ghostbur couldn't even bring himself to reply with more than a choked sob, and Dream nodded before pushing him down into the deep sink. 

The water pooled past his head, neck, and shoulders. The ghost's struggles increased tenfold and he thrashed around trying to escape the prisoners grip and escape the steaming blue water. It was clearly hard with no arms to push his body up, but it didn't stop the attempts in the slightest. Screams surfaced up in the form of bubbles and the water flowed over the ledge of the bowl, dark pools of water spreading across the floor and burning the Ghosts legs, who was now kneeling weakly against the cauldron. 

Dream felt the struggles slow to a stop and looked into the water, he saw the last specks of grey and yellow fade away as the sizzling stopped. He smiled when a drenched and stained beanie sunk to the bottom. 

He lightly kicked the limp remains leaning against the sink and backed up as it toppled over in front of him. Dream suppressed a shudder, the sight of a spectral body missing its top fourth looked unpleasant to say the least. 

Squatting down, he pressed a finger into the blue blood staining the floor and stared at it, unhappy at the thought of his only room possibly being stained. Maybe he could get Wilbur to scrub it away, he giggled lightly at the thought. 

His musings were interrupted by a trail of silvery blue brushing past his cheek, he clapped his hands together happily as he backed up, content to watch as more glowing trails branched out from the former ghost and floated into the air, before falling slowly and enveloping the partial frame on the ground. 

When the glow faded, Dream was met with the sight of Wilbur Soot lying on the floor, staring up numbly to the roof before a cough tore from his throat. “Hello Wilbur.” 

He ran forwards and helped the puzzled man to his feet, causing Wilbur's eyes to finally look up at him, the previous fog being replaced with recognition. “Dream?” He slowly looked around the room, eyes settling on the sink for a second longer before moving his gaze back to Dreams mask. “Where are we?” 

“Prison” 

“What? I was dead, I was supposed to die in that room” Another cough was heard as he wiped at his face and stood up straight. “I was supposed to die with L’manberg Dream! Why, Why am I here?” 

Dream patted his shoulder. “I brought you back.” Wilbur went to speak but was shushed. “I wanted you back, people needed you back Wilbur... Your Ghost even wanted you back.” 

Wilbur tilted his head and mumbled to himself, before he snapped back to attention and glared at the other man. “Ghostb--I didn't want to be revived. I didn't ask for this.” 

Dream scratched at his wrist and sighed, “What does that matter?” He put his hands up in the air and laughed “Wilbur!! We're reunited! A vassal and his god! An admin and his puppet!” 

Wilbur huffed and burst out in laughter along with the prisoner, his laughs echoed off the walls before it abruptly stopped. Dreams wheezing quieted down and he looked over cautiously. 

“I'm not your fucking pawn anymore Dream!” 

The masked man felt dread as he backed into the wall. "Wilbur...Wait--"

The former president swiftly stepped forwards and grabbed him by the jumper. He dragged Dream towards the recently stained cauldron, brushing off the increasingly desperate protests. 

“I'm playing my own game now.” 

[Dream was slain by WilburSoot]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I know its darker than usual but I do hope you still enjoyed.


End file.
